The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apricot tree, herein after referred to by the cultivar name ‘Suaprifourteen’. The new variety was first originated by hybridized in May 2012 by Terry A. Bacon as breeder number: ‘AP1440’.
The new variety is characterized as a productive mid-season variety with fruit size of approximately 92 gm, a high degree of red overcolor covering about 30% of the surface, and a high sugar content of about 18° brix.
The seed parent is ‘AP540’ (unpatented breeding selection), and the pollen parent is ‘BSCot2’ (unpatented breeding selection). The parent varieties were first crossed in February 2008, with the date of first sowing being February 2009, and the date of first flowering being February 2011. The new apricot variety ‘Suaprifourteen’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in January 2013 by grafting.
The new variety ‘Suaprifourteen’ can be distinguished from its seed parent, ‘AP540’ (unpatented breeding selection) in that harvest of fruit from the new variety ‘Suaprifourteen’ starts later at about May 14, compared to about May 5 for ‘AP540’. The new variety ‘Suaprifourteen’ also has a higher degree Brix at 18° compared to 13° for ‘AP540’.
The new variety ‘Suaprifourteen’ is similar to its pollen parent, ‘BSCot2’ (unpatented breeding selection) in that the fruit of each variety ripens at about the same time. The new variety ‘Suaprifourteen’ can be distinguished from ‘BSCot2’ in that it has a smaller fruit size at about 92 g compared to about 117 g for the fruit of ‘BSCot2’. The new variety ‘Suaprifourteen’ has a higher degree Brix at 18° compared to 14° for ‘BSCot2’. The new variety ‘Suaprifourteen’ also has a bright orange background color compared to dull greenish for ‘BSCot2’.
The fruit of the new variety ‘Suaprifourteen’ ripens at about the same time as the fruit of ‘Suapriseven’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,165) and the fruit size is also similar. However, fruit of the new variety ‘Suaprifourteen’ has a higher Brix at 18° compared to 15° for ‘Suapriseven’. Additionally, the fruit of the new variety ‘Suaprifourteen’ has a lower acidity of 1.3% TA compared to 2.3% TA for ‘Supriseven’ and a higher percent blush at 30% compared to 20% for ‘Supriseven’. The fruit of the new variety ‘Suaprifourteen’ ripens at about the same time as ‘Castlebrite’ (unpatented) but has a higher Brix of 18° compared to 13° for ‘Castlebrite’. Moreover, the fruit of the new variety ‘Suaprifourteen’ has a higher blush at 30% compare to 0% for the fruit of ‘Castlebrite’.
The new variety ‘Suaprifourteen’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, grafting.